Misscliks Devotion: Episode 18
Recap Dec 15, 1509 Kes and Ransom finally reach Bridgelight and enter the Doughnut Tavern. Kellen and Olivia are at a table inside. Kes and Ransom tell of their adventure last week. Kellen assumes it was Kes taking drugs again. Olivia is sad they missed the drug party. Kellen shows Kes and Ransom the letter from Kel Bel, saying her niece, Margery, is engaged, and the wedding will be in a few days. Ransom goes to bury Kel Bel's Husband's Ring he stole back in episode 6, under a double tree southwest of Bridgelight. Kes gest the 13 gems she found in the carriage appraised, and they are sardonyx that are worth 50 gold each. The band go clothes shopping. Olivia and Kellen pick out each-others outfits. Ransom pays for an expensive dress for Kes. Ransom get a peter pan costume to wear over his chainmail. Dec 18, 1509 It is the day of the wedding. The band arrive as the event is being set up. The band meet with Kel Vache Bel then her husband around the arrangements. The band is to be on an elevated balcony for the reception after the wedding this evening. That evening as the reception begins after the wedding, Olivia introduces the band and they begin to play. The guests start acting unusually rowdy. Olivia casts Detect Magic, and spots 5 magical items and nothing else. She tries detect charm, and finds none. More and more of the guests are dropping unconscious. Kes & Kellen stop playing, but the awake people keep dancing. Ransom tries to wake up Kel Bel & her husband, but they don't wake up. Olivia investigates the people with magic items. She removes a magic ring from a woman, and she ages into her 80s. Ransom checks out the front door and sees over 30 Armed Orcs marching up towards the keep. Ransom barricades the door. As Kes changes out of her dress into a battle outfit, there is a loud pounding at the door as the Orc Leader demands to be let in. Olivia speaks orcish to convince the Orcs to leave. The Orc tells Olivia that they just want Kel Bel. They start to set up a battering ram. The Orc identifies themselves as the Crimson Fist, which Olivia recognises being related to Lord Permar, who had a plan against Kel Bel before (episode 6?). Olivia casts Dictate on the leader and 5 other Orcs, the command is to abort the mission and to go home. The Orc leader and 4 fail to resist the spell. The Leader Commands his troops to leave. The band quickly carry Kel Bel and her Husband from the keep into the town. Six minutes later the band hear the angry cries of orcs in the direction of the keep. The party make it to the town armory where the guards house is. The guards let the band inside and raise the alarm. The orcs retreat at the sound of the horns with Margery and her new husband. A few hours later Kel Bel and her husband wake up, unharmed. Kel Bel thanks the band. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes